Christmas with the Saints
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: So what happens when Artemis and Aurora spend Christmas with the knights? Who spiked the punch with red wine? And how do the knights handle a game of Truth or Dare? Please R&R. MuxOC, AphroditexOC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya, they all belong to Masami Kurumada. I only own Artemis, Aurora, and the plot.**

**Christmas with the Saints**

It was another year, but there was something different when Artemis and Aurora spent time with them. And they all came up with a plan to throw the girls a Christmas party, just to show them that they were thinking of them.

"Okay, remind me again, whose idea this was?" Aphrodite, the Pisces Knight asked the rest of his brothers who were in their palaces as he hung up the holly and tinsel.

"I think it was Shun's idea," answered Mu, one of his brothers answered-he was the Aires Knight. And he started to hang up the Christmas lights while he teleported from palace to palace.

That was when the bronze saints, their younger bothers- Seiya, Seriyu, Hyoga, Shun, and Ikki walked in. "So how's the decorating going?" Ikki wondered as the other four inspected their work so far. Shun put a critical eye to _everything_, because he wanted the whole party to be perfect.

"Aphrodite, the tinsel on your right is a little off," Shun critiqued as he watched Aphrodite hang it up.

"Says who Andromeda?" Aphrodite retorted with Shun's constellation name-they were their nicknames for one another.

"I do," Shun answered as he yelled up at Aphrodite, who at the moment, wasn't listening to him.

"You seriously want it to be perfect, don't you?" Aphrodite wondered as Shun started to lecture him about what "his girlfriend" would think.

Aphrodite gave up with arguing with Shun after some time, since he had to concentrate. Yet the image of his ice angel made him lose it somewhat. While Mu on the other hand was concentrating, while working and focusing on the surprised look on his apprentice's face once the party was started…he was really into the Christmas spirit.

The others were fine, as they helped Shaka, the Virgo knight decorate the Christmas tree-since everyone wanted it to be in the middle of Sanctuary, so they decided to place it in his palace.

*******

Once the decorating was done, everyone made food and then had dinner, but a _certain_ someone spiked the punch with red wine and rum. It wasn't Seiya; believe it or not, but it was Ikki who pulled the idiotic stunt.

Yet what could anyone do? It was simple-nothing to be specific, because it was Christmas. Artemis and Aurora returned shortly after their walk around Sanctuary, and that was when the true party began.

"What have you all been doing since we left?" Artemis wondered as her younger sister Aurora walked in.

"Nothing really," Aphrodite replied…which was a bad answer on his part.

"You're lying Aphrodite," he heard Aurora whisper in his ear in an icy voice.

He didn't like it when Aurora acted like this at all, and it scared him. The rest of his brothers were laughing at him, and he knew it. But she smiled while twirling his light aqua blue hair around her finger.

"We can have fun later, angel," he whispered in her ear as she purred when he held her close.

"Okay," she answered quietly once he kissed her, which was making Artemis rethink that fact _why_ had she _allowed_ the Pisces knight to have her sister.

Mu noticed the look on Artemis's face as she glared at Aphrodite. It was the same one that she had on when Aurora had met him. "Artemis, calm down, it's Christmas, besides it won't do you any good to be acting like this you know," he said in a soothing voice, which calmed her down.

"If you say so," she replied as calmly as she could.

"Good," he stated as he pat her on the head affectionately, which earned him a glare from his previously already angered apprentice.

He smiled as a thought started to form in his mind. "If you don't stop acting that way my goddess, I won't give you my Christmas present," he threatened-more like blackmailed.

She could only nod as she watched Mu walk away; pleasantly humming to himself a simple tune that Artemis was familiar with. Artemis then heard Aurora running towards her as she grinned-another plan was forming in her sister's mind.

"What are you thinking about dear sister?" Artemis wondered as Aurora came to a sudden halt right in front of her.

"I'm glad that you asked. By the way, are you up for a game of Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare?" Aurora answered and asked at the same time as a plan similar to the one Aurora might've been thinking of, started to form in Artemis's mind.

"Yes, I am," she answered as she smiled a somewhat loving smile. _It's_ _pay back time._

*** * ***

Everyone played that night, yet Artemis and Aurora both had something up their sleeves. Saga and his brother Kanon were in charge of spinning the bottle, and none of them suspected a thing. But Shaka had a bad feeling of just sitting near his brothers as this game began-well between Mu and Camus that is.

The game continued with everything-truth or dare that the girls could think of, and the boys did them, no matter how crazy they sounded. (I'll leave that up to you guys to guess). But all in all this was what it meant to spend Christmas with their Saints.


End file.
